


The Same Sky

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S/B, post-"Just Rewards" My first drabble...from long ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Sky

He sometimes wondered if two people looking at the sky at the same time could hear each other speak. 

With his nonexistent hands in his pockets, he hovered over the steps to his prison, peering up into clear night sky. 

The moon prompted him. 

He whispered the same words he'd spoken earlier, "Help me." 

Across the world, a woman with golden blonde hair sank on the stairs, gazing at the brilliant azure sky. 

She shivered. "Spike." 

Joining her, Dawn touched her arm. "What is it, Buffy?" 

"Spike's not okay." Her heart ached with sorrow. "I have to call Angel."


End file.
